


How Did We End Up Here

by Josie_Lynn



Category: Glee, Struck by Lightning (2012)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2012-12-27
Updated: 2016-06-13
Packaged: 2017-11-22 15:43:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,774
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/611465
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Josie_Lynn/pseuds/Josie_Lynn
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After getting struck by lightning, Carson Phillips wakes up inside Kurt Hummel's bedroom, confused and bewildered. With help from Kurt, Blaine, and a young girl called Josie Lynn, they must find out how Carson got here and help him return to Clover.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Where Do I Begin?

**Author's Note:**

> I know the summary sucks, but I tried at least. Josie Lynn, my OC based off both mine and Carson's personality, is back. I apologize that it's so short but I wrote this on my phone and it was a challenge. Also, does anyone want to be my co-author for this story? It would really be helpful.

My first thought when I woke up: What the fuck happened? 

I lift myself up from the matress when everything comes back to me: I was struck by lightning. And I apparently lived. But, where the fuck am I?

I looked around the room I was in and became instantly confused. This can't be a hospital room. It looks a bit too.....cheery. Aren't hospitals supposed to bland and smell like a morgue? It smells like fancy, over priced perfume and it looks like the aftermath of an Adam Lambert concert.

"Look, I'll talk to you later, Rachel. I-" a boy walks out the bathroom holding a phone to his ear but stops speaking when he sees me in the bed that I guess is he. But, I'm actually speechless because this guy looks like me. Well, a effeminate, expensively dressed version of me.

"Rach...I'm going to have to call you back." he says. I hear an intial protest at first before he hung up and stared at me intensely.

"Buenos noches, senor doppelganger." I say, giving him an awkward wave.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Holy fuck, guess what's back after 4 years???? I actually started working on this back in 2014 but a whole bunch of shit went down and I kinda put it to the side for a while. But now it's back and I'm super excited to start working on this again. ENJOY.

"Who the hell are you?" The boy says as he puts his phone on the dresser (which was sprawled with his headshots, if I may add).

"Well, I'm not your fairy godfather, that's for sure." I tell him, getting off the bed and wiping myself off. I felt like I was covered in glitter just by getting off of that bed, let alone laying on it.

"Why do you look just like me?" He says, his already high, girly voice trembling. I go up to him and do something rash: I slap him. "Ow! What the fuck?" he shouts.

"Well, you aren't a ghost." I tell him, pinching myself, "And I'm not dreaming, so I can't really explain that to you, Miss." I tell him smirking. He then slaps me, hard, causing me to fall to the ground.

"Kurt?" A deep, male voice calls from the other side of the door. We both stop, but all the color rushes from his face upon hearing that voice.

"Yes dad?" he says, pulling me up by the arm and pushing me into his suspiciously spacious closet. My only thought is, "Damn, this kid is strong."

"Is everything okay in there?" Kurt's dad says. I hear Kurt scurrying around the room, probably freaking out about harboring a boy inside of his room. Based on what I've seen, that's the least of his worries.

"Yea, dad, everything's fine! I'm just running lines with Rachel on the phone!" he tells him. He's such a bad liar, and I haven't even known him that long.

"Okay, I just wanted to know because I heard you shouting and then I thought I heard someone fall."

"Yea, dad, that was me. It's a really intense script." Kurt opens up the closet and grabs an outfit from off one of the hangers. He looks straight into my eyes and puts his finger up to his lips. "Not a word or I will destroy you."

"Ooh, I'm so scared." I whisper. He glares at me and I smile as he shuts the closet door.

"Hey dad, I'm going to go to Rachel's house okay?" Kurt says. I open up the closet and watch as Kurt puts his clothes on and can't suppress the giggle that passes through my lips. Kurt looks over at me and gives me a killer bitch glare. 

“It’s a bit late, don’t ya think?” his dad tells him.

“I know, but I don’t want to disturb you with all of my noise.”

“Well, Okay. Be careful out there, Kurt.” his dad says. For some reason, when his dad told him to be careful, I got this weird feeling inside of my stomach. Oh well, I’ll just push it to the side.

“I will dad. I promise.” Kurt says, looking at me and pointing to his window.

“What?” I mouth to him. He sighs and goes over to his window, opening it.

“Go out the window. Be careful and I’ll be down there.” he whispers to me. I look out the window into the night sky and shrug.

“Fine.” I say, climbing out his window. I grab onto the tree and shimmy down. I reach the ground and Kurt’s already there, looking pissed off.

“What are you pissed about, princess?” I ask him. His scowl deepens. I just smile at him.

“I’m pissed about the clone that appeared in my goddamn bedroom. Who the hell are you?” He asked that already. I’m sure he knows that.

“I’m the God Of Fashion.” I tell him. He looks me up and down then scoffs.

“Please. Your fashion sense isn’t turning any heads.”

“At least people don’t have to cover their eyes when I walk by so they won’t be blinded, disco ball.” He gasps. I took pride in that, even though it was a lame comeback on both ends.

“I’ll have you know-” He began before I put my hand up to halt him.

“Save the spiel, Gypsy Rose. Let’s just get going to this Rachel.” I said, going over to the passenger side of the his car, which was surprisingly better than my shitty car.

“We’re actually not going to Rachel’s. We’re going to my friend Blaine’s house.” He slid into the car, slamming the door and putting his key into the ignition.

“Why?”

“He’s smart and he has science friends who can probably figure out what the fuck is going on here with…” He motioned between the two of us, as if to insinuate that we were the problem.

“Uh huh…” I said nodding and rolling my eyes. He started the car and pulled out the driveway and into the street.

The drive to his friend’s house was possibly one of the most annoying yet intriguing experiences I’ve ever experienced. He had the radio on and he just played a bunch of showtunes. He sang along rather quietly to them, and while his voice wasn’t horrible (It was quite pleasant to be honest), the songs he sang made me want to tuck and roll into oncoming traffic.

I managed to not throw myself from the car until we pulled up at a rather nice looking home. I mean it wasn’t exactly a mansion, but based on the homes I’ve seen around Clover, this is millions of steps ahead of them all. 

Kurt gets out the car and I follow behind him, walking up to the house. “Your friend lives here?” I asked. He shrugged and nodded, as if it wasn’t a big deal.

He approached the door and knocked three times, before the door opened. Standing in the doorway was a boy with big brown eyes and what I can only describe as Hobbit hair. I began to laugh hysterically.

“Kurt! And….” He looked over at Kurt and his eyes widened, “Kurt?” I kept laughing.

“Hi Blaine, we need to come in.” He punched me in my side, catching me off guard. He grabbed me and dragged me inside the house.

“Jesus, why are you so strong?!” I exclaimed as he let me go. Blaine walked up to both of us, a bewildered look on his face.

“Kurt, who is this?” Blaine said, pointing to me.

“This is...ummm…” He began. He didn’t know my name. Maybe because I hadn’t told him.

“Carson. I’m Carson Phillips. I never knew Hobbits actually existed, except for Remy of course, but your appearance makes me believe otherwise.” I tell him, smirking. He raises an eyebrow and Kurt hits me in the side. “Jesus, stop hitting me! It’s not my fault you’re friends with Frodo here!”

“Kurt, I’m lost, is this a stunt double?” Blaine said, coming up to me and looking me up and down as if I were some kind of magnificent experiment.

“I wish he was. Unfortunately, this…” He said, pointing to me, “Just appeared in my room about an hour ago.”

“Well, pardon me for dropping in so suddenly, Cherub, but I don’t exactly like being called a “this”. I’m a person, not an object.” I told him. 

“Whatever.” He said.

“Well, why’d you come to my house then?”  Blaine asked. Kurt opened his mouth, then shut it again. I’m sure he actually had no idea, even though he told me before he left. Now I’m thinking that maybe he actually had no real reason to be here except that he had enough gas in his car and that his mind went for the hobbit and not for an actual scientist or even an officer.

“He doesn’t fucking know.” I said. Kurt glared at me. “What? You said before we got here that Bilbo over here had science buddies that could explain why I’m here, yet I see no science buddies. Just a drama queen and a boy who looks like he wants to be a fucking Disney prince.” They both stared at me in awe while I just rolled my eyes and tapped my foot impatiently. I’ve only been in this place for about 2 hours and already I feel my hate level rising high. 

“I am not-” Kurt began before Blaine spoke over him.

“Where are you from, Carson?” He asked, directing all of his attention to me. I took a deep breath and groaned out an answer.

“Clover, California.” He raised an eyebrow and pulled out his phone, tapping away before looking up at me.

“Clover, right?” I nodded, and he looked down at his phone screen before looking up at me again. “Hey, Kurt, could you come here for a second?” Kurt followed him over to the door where they spoke in hushed tones. I just continued doing deep breathing and waited for them to finish. They kept looking over at me. What they hell were they talking about.

Finally they came back, looks on their faces that just screamed suspicious.

“What were you two talking about?” I asked. They looked at each other then back at me. Kurt spoke up first.

“Carson, what do you remember before you arrived in my room?” He asked.

“Well, I got struck by lightning. It hurt like a fucking bitch. It’s crazy that I’m even alive right now.” I told him. He nodded.

“And you’re from Clover, California?” Blaine asked. Jesus, he asked me that three times already.

“Yes.”

“You go to Clover High and you’re the editor of a newspaper there?” My eyes widen at this. How the fuck?

“How did you know that?” I demanded. Kurt and Blaine shared glances before Blaine turned towards me.

“Carson. You….you’re a character in a book. You aren’t real.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The ending is really lame, I know. But as I'm writing this, it's about 4:38 in the morning and I just really wanna update this. The next chapter will be better hopefully. Tell me what you thought about it. Tell me what's good, tell me what's bad, tell me what's god awful about it. All critiques are welcome.


End file.
